I'm Sorry
by Hooty-McBoon
Summary: The Doctor saves Rose again. Rose10


"I'm sorry, so so sorry!" he chocked out the words that he found himself saying more and more often now, was he repenting for something he had done in a past regeneration? He wasn't this time, he was trying to apologise to Rose, poor, innocent Rose.

"Stop apologising!" she rasped, her head was resting on his knees, she was bleeding, heavily. Her life force was seeping away from her, it was his entire fault.

"But I'm to blame, I'm sorry!" he whispered as he lifted her up trying to get her off the floor, the TARDIS was only a short distance away, maybe he could get her there, save her. Bring her back from the reaches of death. He staggered towards the TARDIS, Rose's body was almost limp now, she was a dead weight.

The TARDIS doors flung open of their own accord, he placed Rose on the floor gently brushing her hair from her eyes; "Rose, Rose…" she did not reply, he placed two fingers to her neck, there was no pulse, no pulse, she couldn't have no pulse, that, that would mean, she was gone. He looked up at the walls of the TARDIS; "HELP HER!" he yelled.

There was an almighty rumbling, the TARDIS was mustering a lot of power. This power was slowly channelled into Rose, bringing her back, her fragile human body filled with life once more. She took a shuddering breath.

"ROSE!" he screamed in delight, as he hugged her tightly. It was only now, that he had her back that he cried, he sobbed uncontrollably, holding her, whispering sweet nothings in her ears.

"Doctor?" she was in a daze still, it was understandable for someone who not moments before had been dead. "What did you do?" she asked looking down at him, looking at his bloodied face his black eye. He was no worse for ware than she was, but he was different, he didn't look like he was in any pain or agony, not like he should be.

"I brought you back…the TARDIS brought you back!" he paused as he stroked her cheek gently; "I lost you, but I couldn't let that happen not after all of this, after all we've seen, I couldn't just let you go…I…I love you Rose!" he said, his eyes sad, she was slightly taken aback by his proclamation of love.

Rose looked stunned for a moment; "…You what now?" she asked hoping her ears hadn't been deceiving her.

The Doctor gave a dry laugh, she never was one to see something that was right in front of her face; "I, love you Rose Tyler!" he said again, smiling lightly, those words alone were almost enough to undo the TARDIS' hard work.

"You're messing with me aren't you?" she said worriedly, the Doctor silenced her questions with a kiss that could have shook many worlds as it certainly shook hers. When he pulled away, as the need for air overwhelmed him, she was smiling.

"You saved me again." She whispered, her eyes closing slowly, it was sleep, a sleep she had been needing for a week, maybe more. The Doctor gathered her into his arms, she was so vulnerable, still very weak, but this was his Rose. He would go to the ends of any earth with her, to save her he would give his own life a million times over. He placed her gently on her bed and pulled the duvet over her, she was now sleeping soundly, tomorrow would be another day, and he would still have Rose, that was good enough for him.

Love, was one emotion the Doctor could say he had never properly felt before, he had never felt that ache in his two hearts so strongly, not until he met Rose. Never until her. Rose Tyler formally from the Powell Estate, she had showed him love. What it meant, how it felt to be completely absorbed into someone, to know how they're feeling by the look in their eyes. To know them by their scent, touch, taste, every sense filled by there singular existence. To know only them, he knew what it was like now, thanks to her. He then felt a sudden wave of guilt, he would have to watch her grow old, maybe even watch her die, -again- was he able to love her whole heartedly, knowing that one day Rose Tyler would leave him forever and he, -hopefully- wouldn't look any different to the day when he told her he loved her. He cursed loudly, he couldn't take it back not now…he loved her, and she knew, he would just have to live with the consequences when they came, he hoped though that, that wouldn't be for a very long time.

He smiled looking at the control panel in the TARDIS; "Oh Rose…" he whispered as he took a shuddering breath, the two of them were going to be stuck on this planet for a couple of days while the TARDIS regained it's energy, it's supplies had been greatly depleted when it brought her back. He clenched his fists praying, that Rose, his dear sweet, human Rose, would live out her life, with him. He swallowed, but how long could she dodge fate?


End file.
